Taken
by sballchica7
Summary: Slowly I turn around so I’m facing her on the bed. Her face is still just centimeters away and now I’m finally looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. I’m nearly drowning in them. ONESHOT


As I sit there on her bed, I put all my focus into the math book in front of me. Concentration has never been more of a challenge than it is right now. She is less than a foot away from me and I get the feeling that she is having the same problem that I am. As a matter of fact, I can feel her eyes glancing my way every few seconds. Fighting the inevitable is getting harder and harder.

We've gone through this same routine for the past three days. I drive her to her house after school where we inform her mother that we have homework. After making our way downstairs, we sit on her bed and pretend to work on the assignments in front of us. In reality, neither one of us can concentrate. The only thoughts going through my head right now is how close she is sitting to me, how cute she looks when she is trying to concentrate, and how stunning those blue eyes are every time she looks at me.

I'm not sure how much more I can take. She must be thinking the same thing because suddenly the bed shifts. I can't bring myself to look at her because I know I'll get lost in her eyes.

Slowly, she inches her way closer to me.

Suddenly I can't move.

My breath is caught in my throat.

I am now painfully aware of how close she is.

And I'm terrified.

I've never felt this way about anyone before. She has some sort of strange power over me and I don't think she is even aware of what she does to me. My entire body shakes as I feel her hand on my arm. I still can't manage to look at her.

Slowly she slides it up to my shoulder and I get goose bumps from her touch. She's behind me and I get the feeling that this isn't going to end like the past three days. No, this is completely different.

She's obviously had enough of the subtle touches and teasing glances we've been giving each other this week. I can feel her hot, heavy breath tickling my ear. She says nothing but I soon feel her tongue slightly graze my earlobe. My body stiffens in surprise but relaxes just as quickly.

I'm still staring at my math book as she begins to gently suck on my ear. I would have never expected this kind of behavior from her. However, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't completely turned on.

"You can't imagine the effect you have on me," I breathe out slowly as her teeth lightly nip at my earlobe. It's the first words either one of us has uttered in close to an hour.

I feel as though I can't breathe.

She still says nothing but I can feel the smirk playing at her lips. As scared as I am at this very moment, I've never been more sure of what I wanted in my life.

Slowly I turn around so I'm facing her on the bed. Her face is still just centimeters away and now I'm finally looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. I'm nearly drowning in them.

As she leans in, I find my voice again. "We shouldn't be doing this," I whisper.

She nods. "It's ok. You're the one I want, not her."

While I probably should have listened to my instincts, I couldn't resist the girl in front of me. Something about her just keeps pulling me in. I couldn't have left even if I had wanted to.

She slowly leans in again and this time I don't stop her. Our lips meet for the first time and I am amazed at how right it feels. I've never experienced anything like this.

It starts off slow but grows more intense as our desires for one another grow. Slowly, without breaking contact, she lays me back on the bed. With her now directly on top of me, I find myself kissing the sweetest lips I have ever tasted. Her tongue skillfully finds mine and it's like an out-of-body experience. She pulls back at last and stares straight into my eyes.

"You're shaking," she whispers.

"You do that to me," I admit just as softly.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," I simply state.

And she leans in again. I don't know how long we stay like that but I know I don't really care. Kissing her is like something I've never experienced, and I never want it to end. It was nothing short of amazing.

However, the girl in front of me is taken and I just helped her cheat on her girlfriend. I know that I should feel remorse for my actions, regret even. But somehow, those thoughts fade away with one look at the girl in front of me. Something in her eyes tells me that I'm the one she wants, and for now at least, I believe her.


End file.
